Pietro's Bad Day: Some Beach
by MatoiMewtwo
Summary: Who knew going to the dentist cxould be a pain in the ass. Songfic to Some Beach Somewhere.


Pietro's Bad Day, Some Beach, Somewhere

Pietro has the crappiest day ever on his way to the dentist. Based on Blake Shelton's some Beach, Somewhere. Humor/General.

-----000------

Damn Toad! He'd spent twenty minutes begging to come with him to the dentist! The dentist for Christ sakes! And it's not like he'd be able to get out of the car! Now he was JUST getting onto the interstate, and he was later then ever, worst thing is he didn't even feel like running to make up the time he lost arguing with Mortimer, and he had to borrow the keys to the SUV from domino.

The only relief he had was the fact that he was alone, and the radio playing some soothing music. A song he particularly liked come on and he began tapping his finger on the wheel to the beat. And since nobody was in the car with him…

"Wasting away again in Margaritaville. Searching for my lost shaker of salt!" he thrashed his head slightly as he sang, and his voice got higher. "Some people say that there's a WOO-OMAN to blame, but I know. He hummed the small beat, "It's nobody's fault!"

A loud honk startled him, and he looked out his window to see a man in a Mercedes Benz glaring at him with his cell phone under his cheek. He gave him the bird, and shouted at Pietro, "Watch it, you don't own the fucking road!" then he hit his accelerator, and sped off, causing the man in front of Pietro to yell something profane out his window.

Driving down the interstate  
Running thirty minutes late  
Singin' Margaritaville and minding my own  
Some foreign car drivin' dude with the road rage attitude  
Pulled up beside me talkin' on his cell phone  
He started yelling at me like I did something wrong  
He flipped me the bird an' then he was gone

Pietro closed his eyes and tried to find his happy place.

There was a nice tropical island with serene scenery, and surfers falling of their boards. He was in a pair of swim trunks, and relaxing on a lawn chair.

Some beach  
Somewhere  
There's a big umbrella casting shade over an empty chair  
Palm trees are growin' and a warm breezes a blowing  
I picture myself right there  
On Some beach, somewhere

"Finally, the damn parking lot." She said to himself as she saw the orthodontist coming up into view. But he cussed to himself as he saw how fucking crowded it was, mostly because the mega mall across the street was full too. He pulled in, and circled desprately for a space.

An old man got into his car, and was pulling out, "thank god…" he breathed. When the chain smoker was gone, he was about to pull in…

When that bastard from the interstate pulled in suddenly, smirking at him, and giving him another middle finger. Pietro growled, and pulled away in anger.

I circled the parkin' lot, tryin' to find a spot  
Just big enough I could park my old truck  
A man with a big cigar was getting into his car  
I stopped and I waited for him to back up  
From out of no where a Mercedes Benz  
Came cruisin' up and whipped right in

He tried for his happy place again. This time there was hot girls, and some noce cold drinks.

Some beach  
Somewhere  
There's nowhere to go when you got all day to get there  
There's cold margaritas and hot Senoritas smiling with long dark hair  
On some beach  
Somewhere

He kept eyeing the clock, it moved like the blob after he'd consumed three boxes of pizza. Finally, the nurse told him he was up, and he gratefully got up.

He sat in the chair for a second, when finally the dentist came in. She had a needle.

"You won't feel a thing, we're giving you some novicane, and you'll be fine in a bit."

He relaxed, but flinched as the needle was inserted into his gums. He waited to feel the numbing effects, but it never came, and the dentist took up her drill. _Oh drar god!_

She started drilling, and oh god the pain! He wanted to scream, and yell, and kick her ass!

I sit in that waiting room  
It seemed like all afternoon  
The nurse finally said doc's ready for you  
you're not gonna feel a thing we'll give you some novicane  
That tooth will be fine in a minute or two  
But he stuck that needle down deep in my gum  
And he started drillin' before I was numb

He began to try to see his happy place one more time as the pain began to make him tear up. Sunset, sunset, oh god, kissing a fine lady, doing the nast…

AAAGH!

Some beach  
Somewhere  
There's a beautiful sunset burning up the atmosphere  
There's music and dancing and lovers romancing  
In the soft evening air  
On some beach  
Somewhere  
On some beach, somewhere

---ooo---

I had to write this, it came to me in Chinese class. Don't get me wrong, I love Pietro, but not as muck as I love toad!

Quicksilver: You insane bitch.


End file.
